Rebels The Lost Ones
by lilyjaguar100
Summary: Hunter Paris and Alej Dove have never been truly loved by anyone except their brothers and sisters. So what would happen if they found each other, and learned to love them?
1. Chapter 1

**Setting: Demeter Cabin, June 9th, 2017**

Theriasa DeLuca sat on her bed in the Demeter Cabin, reading a book on plant life, her brown hair pulled into a ponytail behind her head. As her light green eyes glided over the pages, she couldn't help drumming her fingers against the back cover, a clear sign of deep thought.

Suddenly a screaming came from outside.

Tressie's head snapped up, and her book snapped closed. She stood up and bolted outside, where she felt an immediate sense of calm. Being a daughter of Demeter, the outside often calmed her spirits, but she was still frightened.

The first thing she saw was the Cabin One, the Zeus Cabin, the cabin across from hers. There was her friend, Greyson Paris, in front of it with his brother, Cole Paris, son of Hades. There was lightning? Normal. Zapping at Cole? Normal. Cole was on fire and screaming? Nor-NOT NORMAL! NOT NORMAL AT ALL!

"TRESSIE!" Cole yelled, "HELP ME!"

"I'm not the water one!" Tressie responded, her slightly Italian accent raising an octave, "Get your brother!"

"HUNTER!" Cole yelled for his little brother, Hunter Paris, son of Poseidon.

Hunter poked his dark brown haired head out of his Cabin Three's door, "Wha-OH MY GODS!"

"PUT IT OUT!" Cole screamed.

Tressie grabbed her canteen from her cabin and threw the water in it at Hunter, who manipulated it and doused Cole with it.

"Greyson," Hunter sighed, while Cole spat electric-tasting water out of his mouth, "You can't set Cole's clothes of fire, you know that!"

The oldest boy made a face, his deep blue eyes scrunching up, "I didn't mean to!"

A few other campers began to come out of their cabins to see what was going on. Lyosha Markov, a russian son of Hebe and Cole's best friend, ran up to Greyson, his brown eyes wide.

"What happened?!" he asked in his Russian accent.

"Greyson set Cole on fire," Hunter explained.

"No I didn't!" Greyson protested, "It was an accident!"

"Yeah right!" Cole growled.

"Calm down," Tressie said.

At that moment Alej came out of the woods Nathan laughing next to her, then she saw what was happening and in fear accidentally encased herself in a protection bubble.

"Ahh! Oh no, not again!" She kept doing this whenever there was danger, and if you tried to touch the bubble, there were various ways for you to be hurt. Mostly just a zap that made you fly ten feet away, but sometimes when she's really mad she'll do the spell so she can't hear you either and your hand gets set on fire if you touch it.

"Chill out," Cole said with a roll of his honey-like eyes, "Hunter put out the fire already."

"You're welcome," Hunter snapped.

"Guys," Lyosha sighed.

Tressie smiled, "It's about time for breakfast guys," She remarked, "I've gotta take my brothers and sisters to the dining hall, I'll see you guys later."

"Oh, um, I'll try to calm down before then." Alej said, still sounding a bit scared.

They met at the dining hall, and Alej was still trying to pop the bubble surrounding her.


	2. Chapter 2

After breakfast, Tressie walked back to her Cabin, in hopes of finishing her book, but Greyson stopped her.

"Training time!" He announced.

Alej was still rolling around in her ball saying, "HELP ME JENNA!" Jenna was her sister that was running around trying to touch the bubble (Only children of Soteria can touch the bubble and make it pop).

Cole was watching the two sisters with an amused smile on his face, "Maybe if you stop _moving_ Alej," He called to them, "Then she can pop it easier!"

"IT WON'T STOP ROLLING COLE!" She fell into the water where the tide began to pull her out to sea.

Luckily, Hunter was still there. "I gotcha!" He said, making the water around Alej's bubble rise and keep the bubble from moving, "There ya go Jenna."

"Thanks Hunter." Jenna said, popping the bubble and causing her sister to fall in the water.

Hunter used the water to lift Alej out and put her safely on dry land, "No problem," He smiled warmly.

Alej then tripped and fell on her face. "I'm done! I'm done! Thanks Hunter, bye!" She said as she got up and walked into the woods, wiping sand off her face.

"Alej?" Greyson caught up with her, "Wanna come training with me and Tressie?"

"Sure," She said turning around about to trip and then a bubble appeared under foot as she just started walking with the bubbles under her feet. "Found a way not to trip."

Greyson smiled, "I just do this," He summoned air to support him, making it appear as if he was flying, "It solves a lot of problems."

"Well I can't control air, so I'll just stick with the protection bubbles." She said, sounding kinda jealous.

The boy laughed, "You want to fly with me?"

"Oh ah, sure." She said, with a slight blush.

She felt the bubbles beneath her feet rise with her, as Greyson used the air around her to lift them. "Not too bad, huh?"

"Wow, the closest I ever got to flying was being pushed out of a plane in air." She said, wincing at the memory.

"Now you've gotten closer," He smiled, "Let's get to the arena."

"Okay," She said with the first smile she'd had in awhile.


End file.
